Dean Ride - English version
by Boryskar
Summary: (Story's in translation) One sweet day, Dean Winchester left the Bunker and haven't come back. Twelve months later, Dean Ride's looking for his brother and nest, hoping that he'll regain his memories back, which were taken away by the People In The White Coats. I'm rating T just to be sure.


Hi everyone! I've decided to translate my story from Polish to English, so there could be some mistakes in the translation/grammar/etc, 'cause I'd translated it by myself. I hope you'll enjoy this story which I'll try to update regullary (but no promises, unfortunately. School etc.) Anyway, here's part of the first chapter - I'll post them in parts, so I could update them quicker.

I don't own Supernatural or Maximum Ride. I don't own anything here except time which I've expended. Enjoy!

And please, leave me something after you. I'll be really grateful!

* * *

One sweet day Dean Winchester gone off the Bunker and never came back. He didn't remember what happened, maybe somebody knocked him out or something else. He remember clearly the moment of waking up on the laboratory table, with IVs pinned to his body. The room was soundproof - but that couldn't drown cries of the next School's research object.

One sweet day, when Dean was laying nearly unconscious, hurt and fevered, when he was waiting for the uncoming death, he realized that maybe his Sammy won't help him.

Next two monts had passed under the sign of the apathy and adapting to the new reality. Dean knew that he was next research object with the random ID number. All these scientists just tried go get him winged, they were experimenting in him like Dean was some sort of a laborat.

People In The White Coats still believed in the succes of an "Angel" experiment. This name was reminding him of Castiel - Dean was worried about his angel and little brother. Were they alright?

Four months had passed and Dean forgotten about the Bunker. Word "angel" was reminding him only about all these series of the experiments, pain and laboratory table. He got used to that light was always on in the room with his cage. He felt like a canary.

Thirty five - hundred eleven, that was his ID number. Dean knew it was easier to call him by his name, but all these procedures...

Dean wasn't afraid of what they were doing to him. All these needles and scalpels, electrodes weren't impressing him. He was more scared of holes on his memory. His memories were slowly fading... He had forgotten the faces of his dead parents and his only hope was that maybe Sam and Cas - whoever he was - were looking for him.

But what if Sam and Castiel abbadoned all hope and just stopped searching for Dean?

Seventh month... Two huge wounds on his back and large, black-cream-colored wings growing from them with the cruel pain. Success. Dean's wings were their goal which they'd attained. But... who was that stupid to let the bird free from it's cage?

An "Angel" experiment was something what People In The White Coats wanted to take to their graves. At least, they could do research and make modifications in Thirty five - hundred eleven's DNA.

In tenth month Dean, having only his amulet, tattoo and shreds of memories from his life before School, he tried to escape. He forgotten at all about that he was afraid of flying. He was ducking out by all corridores, trying to fly some short distances when he could do that. His heart was nearly ripping out his chest.

But someone had noticed his disappearance and sent Erasers and before he escaped from this School, he was again in cage, stunned by high-pitched sounds and hurt after fight with special units of monsters in the humanskin.

Scientists discovered that Dean could foresee the nearest future, up to ten seconds. They'd started next series of painful tests, which were ejecting his memories about life before School.

In twelfth month, when he was carried for the next series of tests, Dean saw little girl, which was put under another painful experiment. She was crying, screaming from the incredible pain. Dean was terrified of this cruelty, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't believing that anyone could escape from this hell.

He changed his mind when he heard explosions at night, tvelfth month.


End file.
